the_mushroom_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Vegeta
'Vegeta Briefs '(ベジータ, Bejīta) is a character from the Dragon Ball franchise. Not intending Vegeta to be a major character, Toriyama introduced Vegeta in the series as very short and slightly stocky, with upright standing hair and a defined widow's peak. with upright standing hair and a defined widow's peak. Upon his introduction, Vegeta is seen to be arrogant and sadistic, which was intended to contrast Goku's selflessness and kindness. Due to the manga's success after introducing Vegeta, Toriyama continued with Vegeta as a primary character, and changed his appearance; gradually making him more akin to an antihero as opposed to a villain. But as of this Series he once again turned evil, Vegeta is voiced by Christopher Sabat. Physical Description Vegeta is 5'5" tall (in comparison with Goku's "6 feet" height). His hair firmly stands upwards, and has a prominent widow's peak. Like most Saiyans, he possesses black eyes and jet black hair, though his hair is infrequently black with red highlights in various media (posters, trading cards, and similar merchandise in particular). A main characteristic of Vegeta's is the fact that he is the only living Saiyan who has continued to don the traditional Saiyan. He has also been seen wearing alternate forms of the armor, customizing the armor to better suit his persona. However, once he integrates into Earthly society, he abandons the Saiyan armor, at first gradually in Dragon Ball Z, then completely in Dragon Ball GT, in favor of clothing more characteristic of a human (Vegeta's uniform transition is symbolic of his adjustment to a human lifestyle). However, even after Vegeta loses the armor in Dragon Ball Z, he is always seen wearing iconic white gloves and white boots in battle. Personality He becomes bitter due to the abuse his race suffered at the hands of Frieza. Following the destruction of his home world Planet Vegeta, his hatred toward Frieza grows. His royalty seems to have bestowed upon him an inflated sense of superiority, holding himself above nearly everyone he encounters. He is immensely proud of his Saiyan heritage and believes his is the (Self-proclaimed) "The Most powerful thing in the Universe". Vegeta has been consistently characterized as extremely arrogant, vengeful, and at times, cold. Many of Vegeta's early heroic acts are because of self-interest or revenge, although he later settles down and grows fond of Earth as his home, raising a family with Bulma. Having been born into the upper tier of Saiyan society, chieving the legendary status of Super Saiyan and becoming the most powerful warrior in the universe. Vegeta is more of a tactical fighter who often rushes in the brawl without hesitation. However, his rage or arrogance often causes him to underestimate his opponent. His royal blood and intense fighting style has both benefited and harmed him in many battles. Vegeta has been shown to be one of the more intelligent characters of the series, as well as one of the most serious, rarely exhibiting humor. When he does so, his humor is often very dry and in some rare occasions it is based on black humor. Vegeta is extremely aggressive and cold-blooded. Since his childhood, Vegeta has proven himself a ruthless killer. Biography TBA. Vegeta's Powers & Ablities Energy-based & Physical attacks *Amazing Impact – A rush attack. *Atomic Blast – A rush attack that Vegeta used during his battle with Semi-Perfect Cell. *Bang Beam – A favorite move of Vegeta, Vegeta points his index finger like a child pretending to shoot a gun and then fires a small but deadly red bolt of energy out of his finger. *Big Bang Attack – Vegeta discharges a medium-sized ball of ki ''in his hand. On impact, this technique causes a violent explosion. He uses this attack for the first time onscreen to kill Android 19. *Dirty Fireworks – Vegeta punches the enemy's stomach, stunning them before being punched into the air before exploding at the command of Vegeta pointing his index and middle fingers. *Double Galick Cannon – Vegeta uses this technique to kill Pui Pui. It involves him putting both his hands on his opponents chest followed by a huge energy blast at point blank range which completely obliterates them. *Final Burst Cannon – Vegeta uses this technique as his final attack against Frieza after all his other attacks fail. It is done in a slightly familiar way as the Final Flash and the beam itself is purple like the Galick Gun. *Final Flash – Vegeta conducts ''ki in both of his hands that places next to each other, combining the ki that discharges in the form of a devastating stream of energy. He used this against Perfect Cell, though the Android regenerated. *Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *Ki Sense – Vegeta can sense the ki of others. He learned this technique after his first battle against Goku on Earth. Transformations *Super Saiyan – The first Super Saiyan transformation, first achieved by vigorous training before the Androids' arrival. *Ascended Super Saiyan – A more powerful branch of the Super Saiyan, achieved in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and used in the fights with Cell. *Super Saiyan 2 – The sequel to the Super Saiyan transformation, achieved in training during the 7 years of peace after the Cell Games. Gallery TBA. Triva *Despite the fact that Saiyan tails regenerate, as Goku's and Gohan's did, and that Vegeta did comment that it would grow back, after Vegeta's tail got cut off by Yajirobe, it never grows back. Perhaps this is because it was cut during his mature life, unlike Goku and Gohan, who lost their tails when they were children. *It seems as if every time after the Frieza Saga when Vegeta receives heavy damage, his left arm takes the brunt of the impact. *Vegeta has a role in assisting Goku and Gohan in defeating the major villains after him, and each time he becomes more involved. With his dying breath from his first death, he tells Goku the truth of Frieza being responsible in destroying Planet Vegeta resulting in the near-extinction of Saiyans, even though the Saiyans faithfully served under the tyrant, thus providing Goku more motivation in defeating Frieza. He distracted Cell with his Galick Blazer, giving Gohan the opportunity to destroy Cell. Later, it is also Vegeta's idea to utilize the Namekian Dragon Balls with the wishes that allow Goku to create a Super Spirit Bomb to destroy Kid Buu. *Despite Vegeta's obsession with defeating Goku, Goku has never actually beaten him. However, Vegeta's wounded pride over the fact that Goku surpassed him with the three-fold Kaio-Ken and continued to later is likely the main reason for his desire to beat him, which continues to the end of the series (though in a more friendly manner). *During the Shadow Dragon Saga, Vegeta admits that the gap between Goku's and his power has become so large that he has no chance of catching up, which set up a chain of flashbacks from the Vegeta Saga, Frieza Saga and the Trunks Saga. *In an interview in the March 2014 issue of Saikyō Jump (released on February 2014), Akira Toriyama says that, in the event that there is talk of another animated film after Battle of Gods (2013), he would like Vegeta to play the main role (adding that this is nothing more than intentions, and that he has not decided anything at all). Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Royalty